The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit storage, and more particularly to devices and methods for releasing an integrated circuit from a storage container.
Integrated circuits (ICs) can be damaged during storage and transport by static charges and by mechanical forces. To avoid such damage, ICs are often stored in hollow tubular thermoplastic containers. An exemplary tube 10 for a DIP-type package is shown in FIG. 1. The tubes 10 are open on both ends 15, and the ICs (not shown) are retained in the tube 10 by plastic or other type retainer pins 20 that are inserted into holes in the ends of the tubes 10. The integrated circuit packages 30 sit in the base of the tube and the leads 40 sit in the channels of the tube, for example, as shown in FIG. 2. The pins 20xe2x80x2 generally consists of a cap 50 and a shaft 60 made of a hard material, such as plastic. The pins 20xe2x80x2 have enlarged shoulders 70 under their caps 50 to snap fit into the openings so that they remain in place.
To remove the ICs from the container, one or more of the pins is pulled out, and the tube is tilted to allow the ICs to slide out of the open end. Removing the pin from the hole in the tube to release the IC can be difficult. Typically, to remove the pin, plyers, tweezers and the like are used. The cap of the pin can also be cut off to facilitate removal. These techniques of pin removal are time consuming, inconvenient, and can damage the integrated circuits in the tubes. Thus, the current systems and methods of releasing ICs from their containers are difficult, inefficient, and prone to damaging the IC. A simple device that will quickly release the pin and that will not damage the ICs inside is needed.
The present invention includes devices and methods useful for releasing an IC from a container. One aspect of the present invention includes a notched device for removing retaining pins from IC containers. The notched portion of the device is used to engage the shaft of the retaining pin. Force is then applied to a handle of the device to remove the pin. The force may be a downward force or a twisting force. The force applied to the handle is transferred to the notched portion, which results in extraction of the pin from the container.
The present invention has several advantages over the prior art. For instance, the present invention greatly reduces the likelihood of damage to the tubes and the ICs. The prior art devices and methods risk damaging the tube by utilizing tools that are not specially adapted to fit the retaining pin. These prior art tools and methods remove the pins by grasping the retaining pin by the cap or the shaft and pulling to remove it. The amount of force necessary to pull the enlarged shoulder of the pin out of the hole in the container can result in cracking the tube, or if enough force is applied, damaging the ICs. By utilizing a tool with a gripping portion adapted to accommodate the shaft of the retaining pin and a handle that provides leverage, the amount of force used to remove the pin is reduced. Thus the risk of damage to the tube and ICs is reduced.
The present invention also reduces the amount of time and labor involved in removing the pins. For instance, the prior art includes snipping off the cap of the pin and then agitating the container to remove the shaft of the pin. Utilizing this method can cause the shaft of the pin to become lodged in the tube, and it may be difficult to dislodge. The present invention eliminates the need to disassociate the cap and the shaft of the pin. Pin removal is accomplished in a quick and easy manner by engaging the shaft of the pin with a notched device and applying force. Thus, the systems and methods of the present invention improve the speed, accuracy, and simplicity of pin removal, and overcome the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention a device for releasing an integrated circuit from a container is provided. The device includes a gripping portion and a handle portion. The handle portion is attached to or may be integrated with the gripping portion. The gripping portion has one or more notches associated therewith. The handle portion may include a bent portion. The gripping portion may include at least two teeth positioned substantially parallel to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. The gripping portion may be positioned substantially perpendicular to the handle portion. The two teeth also may be substantially rectangular in shape. The gripping portion may include at least two teeth positioned substantially obliquely to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. The one or more notches may be substantially U-shaped or substantially V-shaped. At least one of the one or more notches may substantially accommodate an integrated circuit tube pin associated with an integrated circuit tube such as an SOIC 44 package tube. The handle portion may comprise a rigid bar with a bend at about two-third""s along its length.
In another aspect of the present invention a method of releasing an integrated circuit from a container is provided. The method may include gripping an integrated circuit container pin with a notched device, and applying generally downward pressure on a handle portion thereof. The notched device may have a handle portion and a gripping portion. The handle portion may be attached to the gripping portion. The gripping portion may have one or more notches. The handle portion of the notched device includes a bent portion. The gripping portion of the notched device may include at least two teeth positioned substantially parallel to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. The gripping portion may be positioned substantially perpendicular to the handle portion. The gripping portion of the notched device may include at least two teeth positioned obliquely to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. At least one of the one or more notches may be substantially U-shaped or substantially V-shaped. The handle portion of the notched device may comprise a rigid bar with a bend at about two-third""s along its length. The application of a generally downward pressure on the handle portion causes the notched device to tilt about a pivot point, generating mechanical advantage about a mechanical moment which is a function of the handle portion and gripping portion, respectively.
In yet another aspect of the present invention a method of releasing an integrated circuit from a container is provided. The method includes gripping an integrated circuit container pin with a notched device, and twisting the handle portion with respect to or away from the container. The notched device may have a handle portion and a gripping portion. The handle portion may be attached to the gripping portion. The gripping portion may have one or more notches. The handle portion of the notched device may include a bent portion. The gripping portion of the notched device may include at least two teeth positioned substantially parallel to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. The gripping portion may be positioned substantially perpendicular to the handle portion. The gripping portion of the notched device may include at least two teeth positioned obliquely to each other forming the one or more notches therebetween. At least one of the one or more notches of the notched device may be substantially U-shaped or substantially V-shaped. The handle portion of the notched device may comprise a rigid bar with a bend at about two-third""s along its length.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain aspects and embodiments of the invention. These aspects and embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.